This invention relates to a device for handling objects and, more particularly, to a machine for engaging an object within an operational range of the machine and for delivering the engaged object to a predetermined location. More particularly, this invention relates to a transfer robot for removing a piece from an opened injection mold and depositing the piece at a proximate location such as onto a conveyor.
There are patented machines which address industry's need for a versatile apparatus which can be programmed to manipulate a workpiece. Such a machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,649. This machine requires a complex geared rotating vertical shaft coupled to a rack and pinion system to impart lateral displacement of the workpiece gripping assembly. The machine also utilizes a double rack and pinion system for doubling vertical rate of displacement of the gripping assembly, however, the double rack and pinion arrangement is only effective in a vertical direction. The machine requires a plurality of gearing engagements which cause the machine to be more complex, and more difficult to manufacture, maintain and repair, than the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,301 discloses a manipulator which comprises a complex machine requiring a wrapped endless drive cable and does not utilize the double rack and pinion arrangement of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,729 discloses a sensor responsive cybernetics machine which can manipulate a workpiece in three directionally axis by using electric motors driving either screw mechanisms or rack mechanisms. The machine does not disclose a double rack and pinion system for doubling translation speed of the gripping means or for minimizing overhead clearance for backstroke of the robot arm.
It is therefore new to the art to provide a transfer robot for manipulating a workpiece which utilizes a double rack and pinion arrangement to multiply robot arm extension speed; which provides for utilizing the double rack and pinion arrangement in a variety of directional axis and not just vertically; which utilizes an externally mounted rodless cylinder drive arrangement for ease of maintenance; which utilizes rugged pneumatic actuators for importing lateral and rotational movements in leu of more complex gearing arrangements; and which utilizes a plurality of location sensors and an electronic controller to program and coordinate the robot arm movements.